


The Family in The Dark

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Dark Side, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit has a snake plushie, OC Rage & Sadness are Virgil's brothers, Parent Deceit Sanders, The dark sides are Virgil's family, Virgil and his spider, he misses them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: Virgil's spider, Bitsy, reminded Virgil how much he misses his dad and brothers while they're stuck on the dark side of the mindscape.So this turned into multiple one-shots in this AU so enjoy them all.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small one-shot, I might do more parts of Deceit being a parent to Virgil, Rage, and Sadness. Depends on what you guys think and how inspired I get.

Virgil had Bitsy for as long as he had been alive. When Virgil first formed into being, emerging from the abyss into the dark part of Thomas's mind he had been terrified. Startled and frightened and so, so, alone. 

 

  He had stumbled as he tried to run on his newly born legs and the harsh whispers from the void chased him. Then he had stumbled right into Deceit. The older side had pulled Virgil close to him with no words and carried the trembling child side back to the home they shared. 

 

   The dark sides were not as dark as the light sides made them out to be. They were Virgil's first family. They created Bitsy and gifted her to him. They took care of Virgil, Virgil had called Deceit dad. 

 

   Now as he sat in the light sides common room, Bitsy sitting in his lap, Virgil couldn't help but miss the feeling of his dark brethren. They hadn't been an affectionate family but they had all cared. So why had Virgil abandoned them? Why did the light sides think they were all bad? 

 

   He hummed and ran his finger along Bitsy's back. “Do you miss Jafar as much as I miss dad?” Virgil questioned. 

 

    Memories of when Virgil had been scared and would run to Deceit’s room with Bitsy clutched tightly to his chest surfaced into his mind. Deceit would always smile calmly and pull Virgil onto his bed. 

 

    Once Virgil had been cocooned into a tangle of soft blankets he would fetch Jafar from the closet and wrap the seven-foot-long plush snake around Bitsy so that the toys would be comforted as well. 

 

   “It isn't alright,” Deceit would lie. “I'll never protect you.” 

 

     Virgil pulled Bitsy from his lap to set on his shoulder. “What do you think we should do, girl? I don't want to go back to the darkness, never again.” A shiver worked its way through his body at the thought of the constant bleakness that shrouded the dark side of the mindscape. 

 

      “But, I can't stand to leave them there and the light sides won't want them here.” Virgil teared up. He felt like a little kid after his parents had gone through a divorce. He had to choose between his dad and his brothers who lived in an awful place and were a tad dysfunctional but cared about him… or a dad and brothers that lived in a nice house and were close but where he would always be last place. 

 

       Patton cared about him, Virgil knew he did, but he valued Roman and Logan more. He didn't do it knowingly, of course he didn't, but he would write off Virgil's opinions for Logan's. Roman detested everything Virgil stood for, he hated being cautious. Logan tolerated Virgil for his common sense but the accepted stopped there from the intellectual. 

 

     Deceit, he always valued Virgil as equal as the others. He would take into account any input offered from Virgil and find the best way to incorporate it. Rage had never been annoyed with Virgil's heedful attitude, in fact rage took pride in reassuring and protecting the younger side. Sadness hadn't understood much about Virgil and his need for physical comfort but he had always tried to comfort Virgil. 

 

   “I miss them, Bitsy.” Virgil finally admitted. He had never said that out loud before. A throat cleared behind him and Virgil quickly turned, causing Bitsy to fly from his shoulder and land on the floor with a soft  _ thunk _ . 

 

   Virgil gasped and ducked down to pick the spider up, and avoid the pair of eyes staring him down behind a pair of thick-rimmed glasses. 

 

   “May I suggest you visit them?” Logan spoke calmly. “They would, most likely, enjoy your company for a short while.” 

 

    Virgil frowned. “Patton would be mad, Roman might not let me come back.” Panic rose in his chest and Virgil threw his eyes around the room to make sure neither were there too yell at him or kick him out. 

 

   “Virgil…” Logan began with a sympathetic look, “you will never be kicked out. You are our family.” 

 

  Virgil was silent as he looked at Bitsy's ruby eyes. Rage had decided on the eye color and had produced the rubies he wanted to be his perfect image. He had been proud, especially when Virgil had laughed in excitement. Virgil glanced up and met Logan's eyes. 

 

   “They're my family too.”


	2. Seeking Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil goes back to make amends with his family. Will Rage forgive him? Will Sadness? What about the person who raised him, his dad, Deceit?

  Virgil nervously clutched Bitsy to his chest as he stared at the entrance to the dark side of the mindscape. That's where half of his family stayed. That's where he abandoned them. 

   Virgil pushed the door open quietly, eyes nervously darting from side to side. It was strange how the dampness felt comfortable even as goosebumps formed across his skin. This was where Virgil had been created and raised, it was his home, so Virgil found it refreshing to be back even if his nerves were screaming at him to run. 

    He walked towards the kitchen, where he knew Sadness would be to eat away his feelings. The anxious side looked into the kitchen and felt worry bubbling up his chest at the sight of the grey side huddled on the table with a jar of Crofters.

  Not only had he abandoned them, he had shunned Deceit in front of the light sides. Why would they ever forgive him? Why would Sadness feel anything for him? 

   Virgil felt the urge to turn and run but his eyes but the sparkling grey eyes of Sadness. "Hi, Virge," The personification of sorrow spoke in a soft, despairing tone. He wasn't angry, but Virgil knew he wouldn't be realistically. "Why are you back?" 

  The question gave Virgil pause as he looked at his brother. "I-I'm...I," the panic reached his voice and he began to back away. Sadness frowned, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes, he slowly walked to Virgil and held it a spoonful of the jam. 

   "Don't have an attack, Virgil, it's okay," Sadness coaxed in his broken and scratchy voice and Virgil couldn't help the tears that burst from his eyes. He had missed his brother. He had missed him so much. 

 

   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

 

      Virgil shuffled nervously outside Rage's door. He figured the orange side would be hidden away in his room but he was proved right by the sound of a fist slamming into a punching bag. 

      Virgil gave Bitsy a quick goodluck kiss in the too of her head before knocking. Ge waited for only a moment before he heard the call from his brother. "Come on in, S!" 

    Virgil wasn't Sadness but he hoped the invitation was still extended to him. He cracked the door open and peeked his head around the door. Rage raised an eyebrow at the sight of his frightened brother. 

    "What happened?" The words were spat out with enough anger to make Virgil flinch back. Rage stormed up to Virgil and grabbed him lightly by the arm. Once Virgil had been thrown onto the bed, Rage spoke up again. "What did they do? I don't care what dad says, I'll fight any of then, all of them." 

    Virgil swallowed nervously. "I'm sorry I left you!" He blurted out. Rage blinked at Virgil and shock once, twice and Virgil couldn't take it anymore. "I know I'm an awful brother. Please don't hate me!" 

   Rage's eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, Virgil, Virgil no. We couldn't hate you. You're our brother." Rage smiled sadly as he sat down beside the cowering boy. "I love you, Virgil. You know that." 

   Virgil lunged forward so that he was in his brother's arms and hugged him as tight as he could squeeze. 

  


End file.
